


Room for Three More?

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, I'd love it if Normani, I'm really glad that, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Leslie's back on twitter though, So my mommy made brownies, aware of the shit Leslie's, but lol I know she's well, gone through and it can't be, like they aren't even human, made her return as well, making her feel all too eager, that treats black women, to come back to a platform, today and they were so delicious:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was gonna need a lot of patience for the next couple of days because one could only take so much of Killua Zoldyck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Three More?

**Author's Note:**

> So I really love how awkward KC and Ernie are. Lol like KC rags on Ernie for being weird when lol she's just as weird tbh. Her weirdness is just more lowkey compared to Ernie but lol they're both weirdos but that's why I love them a lot. Nah y'all but the Spy of the Year Awards episodes is this Sunday and I'm so fuckin excited!! My mom buys a box of mac and cheese every two weeks when she goes to the store and that's gonna be the food I'll eat while I watch the episode. Nah but y'all the next two episodes has me all like *eye emoji x2* though!! Like the name of the next two episodes are In Too Deep and In Too Deep Part 2 like y'all its about to get fuckin real on KC Undercover!! What if Brett's finna come back!? Bitch I'll fall out!! I ride hard for KC/Brett!! Lol but to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Canary groaned as someone knocked on the door. Her nose was stopped up on top of her body aching all over. She really didn’t feel like getting up right now but seeing as Casper wasn’t gonna answer the door, she’d have to take one for the team. Sighing, Canary picked herself up off the couch. Canary didn’t bother looking through the peephole, simply opening the door. She grimaced as she stared up at Killua.

           

“What the hell do you want?” Canary grumbled.

           

Killua didn’t let Canary’s unfriendly greeting stop him from giving her a smirk. “And hello to you, too, Alluka’s friend.”

           

She was about three seconds away from slamming the door in his face. “Either tell me what the hell you want, or get the fuck off my porch.”

           

“Ya know, if The World’s Most Friendliest Person Award existed, I think you’d win hands down.” Killua smirked, slipping his hands in his pockets as he waited for the girl’s comeback. When it never came like he was hoping, Killua shrugged before continuing, “Anyways, what with you being sick and Yoruichi being away on a mission, Alluka didn’t want you here alone, so you’re gonna be getting three new housemates for a couple of days.”

           

Canary’s lips twitched slightly. Alluka was the sweetest. “Thanks, but I’ll be fine my own. Tell Alluka I really appreciate it, though.”

           

“Awww, how cute,” Killua grinned. “You actually think you have a say in the matter. Gotoh and I will be back over here with our stuff in about fifteen minutes.”

           

Canary glared at Killua’s retreating form. She saw enough of the bastard at school and on missions. And now she’d have to deal with him around her house. Rolling her eyes, Canary left the door open a crack, moving back over to the couch before lying down on it, pulling a blanket over her. It felt like she’d closed her eyes for only a few minutes when she heard the front door being flung open.

           

“You up, Alluka’s friend?” Canary heard Killua say.

           

Canary sighed. “Well, I am now. And it’s all thanks to your loud ass voice.”

           

Alluka gave Killua a light, yet stern glare as she entered her friend’s house. “Big brother, don’t be so loud.”

           

Gotoh maneuvered around Alluka, placing their belongings down near the kitchen entrance. Pushing his glasses further up his nose, Gotoh glanced around the house, wrinkling his nose at the various layers of dust he spotted in multiple areas of the house. Well, this was Yoruichi’s house so this was to be expected. This house would be spotless by the time he was done with it.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
